narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Danzō Shimura/Archive 2
NOTE: Please do not add theories on who Danzo is. Unless it is confirmed, it will not be put into articles. Narutopedia is not a Forum. If you would like to discuss your theories with people, go to a Naruto forum, search for one on Google. Right arm? Where does it say that he took Shisui's arm too? Jacce | Talk 07:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :On page 14 of chapter 459, Ao says that the chakra in Danzō's right shoulder, right arm, and right eye all have the colour of Shisui's chakra. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) In the section about his sharingan, it says "It is apparently damaged, as the sclera is not white" but the sclera IS white, it should say "It is apparently damaged, as the sclera is not red" Correction to the above. The manga isn't in color, so it's hard to really tell the color of the sclera. But you can still make out difference between white and red in grayscale. Did you noticed that his right arm is diferent than the left...looks like a FACE! (compare to his face, are the same chakra lines, a they are different comparing to his left arm) --Blaublau94 (talk) 03:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Now everybody will see the "face" he has on his right shoulder (chapter 459, page 14) --Blaublau94 (talk) 06:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I second this idead, it has EXACTLY the same lines as Danzo's face on his right shoulder, including the same mouth and a nose chakra lines. Can we add that somehow in appereance or something? --FlameSkarr (talk) 11:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't rush to conclutions. It's not a proof of anything. If it's a pattern like this in different individuals, it's more probable that they are general points in the body's Chakra Pathway System. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) His right arm is disgusting. His arm has many implanted sharingans in it. Where is it stated that Shisui's right arm has been "extensively modified"? What if Shisui's right arm is in exactly the same state as it was when Itachi killed him? For all we know it might have been Itachi's motive for killing him. We also don't know if those sharingans are from the Uchiha clan massacre, it might have been Shisui himself who started collecting them. It would explain why Danzo had the arm implanted into his body as well, as opposed to just the right eye. I say let's not jump to conclusions in the article and remove the reference that the arm was modified in anyway after Danzo acquired it. --Sny83 (talk) 20:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Shisui loved Uchiha and Itachi did it to get the mangekyo dont talk when you dont know anything...--TheBlueBlur (talk) 21:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) he have a face in his arm after all --Linkdarkside (talk) 16:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait... Where does it say the face on Danzo's arm is Shisui's or Hashirama's? It only says that he has the chakra of Shisui, and implanted DNA of Hashirama. The fact that the face looks like Hashirama's could just be a coincidence. Disabled? It says in the background that Danzo is now disabled, shouldn't it say handicapped or injured or something, as he's still able to fight, make handsigns, etc.?-- (talk) 13:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It has now been revealed that Danzo is not disabled at all. I suppose that line is going to be removed from the background soon. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 03:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sharingan I think a better picture for his sharingan should be placed in his article. But Before its changed i wanna kno if its ok with you guys.Kon lover123 (talk) 02:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :The only better picture avaliable is an anime picture (which doesn't exist) and fanart (which would just be deleted anyway). If you mean a clean scanlation picture, then it will just be deleted anyway bcause it is a copy of a RAW image we already have.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Just found a colored pic of Danzo's sharingan. Here it is: This is where I got it from: --PrimeHunter32 (talk) 11:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Editing Locked? Why are we not able to edit the wiki page on Danzo? Who do I need to talk to in order to gain access? :I locked all the pages involved in the new chapter, as info from it is considered non allowed spoiler until tomorrow. Tomorrow you will be abel to edit the page again. Jacce | Talk 08:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The chapter is already out. I can give you a link: User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 08:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I have read the chapter, that's how I knew which pages to lock. The rules however says no spoilers until Friday. Jacce | Talk 08:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) What? That makes no sense! If the bloody chapter is out now shouldn't we do the SMART thing and updated it instead of waiting two bloody days?! User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 08:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :It is to avoid revert wars. Jacce | Talk 16:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Nickname "The Darkness of the Shinobi"? When was he ever referred to as such? Yatanogarasu 22:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I have never seen it, my only guess would be in a fanbook. Simant (talk) 06:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::It's mentioned in the second fanbook. I do recall having read it in the manga as well, though, but I can't find where, so my mind may be playing tricks on me ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 459 page 1 Roku Kage Is it notable that he is gurrently the only known Rokudaime Kage of any Village--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 10:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan He's not even hokage right, i thought he was just "acting" hokage until further notice. Based on the current chaps hes not the hokage officially till the Jonin vote, Danzo has the daimyo's blessings but his actions at the summit have discredit him and based on whats said Kakashi has the endorsement from the other kages. Wait till the jonin vote till we go off naming him as such.Till now hes just a candidate with the daimyo blessings but not the other kage's blessings.Saimaroimaru (talk) 19:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Manga The chapter is out now, can someone add the info.? Vik0z0z (talk) 20:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :May I quote what it says on top of every edit article page? "New releases are recognized on this wiki the Friday of when it is released, regardless of when it was actually released overseas." ~Hakinu (talk | ) 20:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Guys, just follow the rules and stop making a huge fuss, ok, what are you guys 3, c'mon, just wait until tomorrow. Follow the rules or leave, i see so many people posting stuff early, it's annoying, I read the manga on Wednesday, but I'm not posting, if you guys wanna post early, make your own site. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 21:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Thank you :3 There should be more people who understood this. ~pats your head for not destroying the excitement for the rest of us~ ~Hakinu (talk | ) 21:40, December 10, 2009 (UTC) lol, just tryin to make sure, people dont start fighting, this site is supposed to be an information site, and the discussion parts are for question on the information, not arguing that the chapter is already out, and arguing about the rules, im just tryin to keep the peace and trying to get to be like an official moderator, im guessin your one cause your name appears in blue meanin theres a hyper-link to your page --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze : Well, no, that just means my user page is made :3 Yours is read because you haven't made yours ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ahhhh, gotchya, ok, nvm, haha, still kinda new, lol --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze : that's okai, you've got more sense than most new and new-ish people here :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Haha, thnx, actually, there the ones who dont make sense to me, if they dont want to follow the rules, they should make there own site, haha, good luck with that though, itll never be like this one --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Mh, indeed. That's our Utopia. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) The chapter (475) was scanlated and translated early Thursday morning, and was released on mangastream.com... Why are their chapters not viable? Edit: Actually, the chapter was uploaded late Wednesday night, which makes the fact that you would wait two days to upload the content even more confusing, and the fact that you delete the uploaded content people have generously given to you as well confusing... Edit: It seems this scanlation group regularly uploads their chapters of naruto every Wednesday. maybe, also, sign your posts at the end (if you dont know how to, sype your username then highlight it and press the signature button above the subject headline part --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 03:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze What difference would that make? :It would make it easier to contact you. Also, if you don't sign your message, it might look like a part of the next person's message. The little effort makes it lot easier to keep things in order. See the sense? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 21:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) This page, along with Sasuke, Madara, Karin, Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi, and Sai should be protected; the chapter is out. (talk) 22:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce | Talk 08:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Um... there is a bit in the abilities section about techniques that Danzō won't use until next chapter. (talk) 00:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Clone Shouldnt we add a special clone jutsu for danzo like " Danzo's Cloneing Jutsu ". It would possibly be a new cloning jutsu becuz there was actually blood right, thus making it new. So what about it?JaiBoogie (talk) 16:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Or it was genjutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 18:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I say wait till next chapter. --TekkenStorm (talk) 21:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) According the chapter 477 it is not a Clone or a Genjutsu. However, what exactly is not clear yet. Possibly the technique has a weakness because one eye on his arm finally closed after it was crushed (several times) and burned. I think it is better to wait until Karin or Sasuke find a conclusion about it. Shadow Abyss (talk) 01:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) It also could be an advanced Body Flicker Technique. The Sharingan in his right eye and his right arm itself are from Shisui Uchiha who was famous for the Body Flicker Technique. Danzō has already shown that he can use Shisui's Mind-controlling Dōjutsu so why not other techniques. --Tripodssj6 (talk) 23:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Danzo's Sharingarm I haven't edited this article myself, but I still believe we have to edit the Abilities section. Danzo Sharingan Arm' ability is pretty obvious. Each time he dies, an eye closes and he revives, like FF's Pheonix Down. That's pretty obvious. But should we add this ? It still isn't confirmed.--Yojeez (talk) 17:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :How is this obvious, exactly? We've seen Danzō "die" three or four times. We've only seen one Sharingan on his arm close, if I recall correctly. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Read again, it does it once each time.--SkyFlicker (talk) 02:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Right before Itachi appears, it looks like all of the eyes close. --Enoki911 (talk) 07:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Correction on my part. There are three closed eyes.--Enoki911 (talk) 07:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::These eyes doesn't seem to mean extra lives for me. The first eye just closed after Danzo "died" three times, and the others just closed after his arm was "severed". Presumably the arm is a weak spot. Shadow Abyss (talk) 19:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Out of all the times he was attacked he was visibly shown to die 3 times, dodge once, and get his arm cut off once. He was shown very well to have survived having his arm cut off. After the 3 deaths one eye closed but after having his arm cut off 3-4 eye's closed as shown here http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/477/14-15/ therefore his eye's don't give him a second chance, as even if he had died from it being cut off that would have just been once and multiple eye's would not have closed. After his arm was cut off not only was it separated from the body but also from the chakra and blood circulation meaning that they closed slowly due to no blood or chakra flow. At the top of this page http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/477/16/ it appears that all the eye's on the top of the arm closed as well since the ones that closed on the previous pages were on the underside. Due to separation any life returning power would not happen as the arm shut down almost completely it also wouldn't have been able to return life when Danzo's entire body the arm included were incinerated by Amaterasu. One final note is that if he was revived he would most likely return to live in his bodies previous state for example he would still have his body either crushed, turned to ashes, or still have the arm cut off or all of these upon reviving thus being useless. His arm returning also might stem from his research on and interest in Kabuto's medical abilities and information of Orochimaru's Oral Rebirth Technique maybe learning a variation of it explaining his arm regrowing. And due to it being reconnected blood and chakra flow might bring the arm back to functioning and reopen some of the eyes though it is hard to tell as we only get one good shot of his arm after regaining it so we will have to wait until the next chapter is translated to learn anymore.WolfMaster (talk) 22:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Actually he had an eye close everytime he should have been killed. The first time he should have died was when Sasuke used Susanoo and crushed him. We don't actually see an eye close but one probably closed near his shoulder so we can't see it. Then Danzo dodged two of Susanoo's punches and Sasuke used Amaterasu which killed him a second time. The third time was when sasuke cut off his arm, Sasuke also cut danzo's body in half.http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/477/14-15/ and then we see one of his eyes close, NOT THREE EYES CLOSING, the other eyes were already closed from the earlier techniques. Of course, I could be totally wrong. Actually three eyes do close the first eye was at the base of the bottom of the arm seen here http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/477/10/ while in pages 14-15 it again shows the bottom of his arm where the previous was closed while the two directly above the closed one close too along with the eye on the palm.Also on this page http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/477/16/ it appears 4 on the top half of the arm have closed too.WolfMaster (talk) 19:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) why why is danzo afraid of itachi? please sign comments. likely because itachi was stronger than sasuke (illness aside) and had the battle experience to backup his skills--SkyFlicker (talk) 23:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :He wasn't necessarily afraid, just surprised.-Enoki911 (talk) 07:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) By my count, Danzo was killed 3 times and had his arm cut off once. Futon: Shinkuha that shood be added 2 the list it was used on chapter 477 pg 12--Moiz1224 (talk) 03:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's already listed. ''~SnapperT '' 03:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Is this the same jutsu that Danzo uses against Sasuke? if it is i apologize...--Moiz1224 (talk) 05:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Mangekyo ? O_o So danzo has some odd abilities, being he can control minds, and whatever this latest ability is... Shouldn't his sharingan implants just grant him the standard sharingan abilities? So why exactly does he have "extra" abilities from plain sharingan?--SkyFlicker (talk) 00:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You forget that he has his own techniques apart from the ones the sharingan give him. And due to genetics, mutations, and owner skill each sharingan can have abilities to set it apart from the others such as Shisui's sharingan having the ability to control minds. Remember he isn't just using the techniques the sharingan give him he is using his own as well.WolfMaster (talk) 22:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update Can we please update his abilities with what has been revealed in the latest chapter. Wrave (talk) 02:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Friday.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Will there be an article for the technique mentioned at the end, or isn't there enough info to warrant it yet? TomServo101 11:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Its still not friday, only Thurday. The technique will probably be put up as soon as the chapter is officially release.--Shiraha Manjitomoe (talk) 12:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It was more a question of 'Will we bother as we don't know anything about it yet?'. When it's done is of no consequence. TomServo101 13:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :On Friday we'll know its name, we'll know it's forbidden, and we'll have a decent idea of what it does. I see no reason why we couldn't make an article on it. ''~SnapperT '' 18:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Are Sleepyfans releases more official than Mangastreams? Lawl The chapter came out yesterday guysWrave (talk) 00:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Not here. Friday--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It came out here, on an english site, on Wednesday! http://mangastream.com/ --FlamingDogs17 (talk) 03:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :But it's not Friday. To this Wiki, it hasnt't come out yet.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol, but that doesn't make any sense. And when you do use a scanlation for updating the site, even if it's Friday, I suggest Mangastream over Sleepyfans. I don't know if this has been implemented, but I found Mangastream's translations to be a lot better. --FlamingDogs17 (talk) 03:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Let me explain it further. This wiki recognizes chapters being released on Friday to ensure that "unreleased" spoilers stay off and away from this wiki until they are totally and utterly released. Because on a good week, I know exactly what is in the next chapter by Monday night at the earliest, and Tuesday morning at the latest and this is because I troll around various internet forums. By making the "official" release date Friday we avoid broken information from being added over the course of the week. :And for the record: I don't care two $*@% who translates what.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Way to get angry over something so trivial. I'm just gonna drop it then since this seems to upsetting you, but just for the record, I never meant for this to become an aggrivating convo. --FlamingDogs (talk) 12:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Apologies if this is stupid or annoying but when and where on friday? what I mean is, If its friday where I live and not you can I update. Or is it until Its friday for everyone in the world--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 04:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :not for everyone just so that it is friday in-regards to the server location, so look at the site time stamp for when it can be released Fawcettp (talk) 07:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :: In regards to this issue, I see TheUltimate's point. If you just read spoilers, things can get changed around a bit and it can totally trash the site if we add everything we see and hear on other sites. However, Ultimate, I see several flaws with your system on this wiki. I can read the actual translated chapter on Wednesday at the earliest, Thursday morning at the latest. Bleach Wiki updates right as the chapter comes out, which is usually Wednesday and shoot I've even seen them update it on Tuesday and still be 100% accurate. If you can read and see the actual chapter, you should be able to update the wiki that day. As for who translates it; you may not give a freak who does the translations, but when it comes to updating the wiki, it has been proven effectual and more informative if you use better translators, like Mangastream or Mangafox. Sleepy fans tends to screw up their translations very badly, I have seen, to the point where some information is totally read different from one translator to the next. I will not sit here and tell you what to do with your wiki, but it is sad to watch other wiki which I contribute to, update upon the release of a chapter while you guys wait until Friday to update when the actual chapter is already out on OneManga and Manga Stream. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 08:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) earth and water natures please put earth and water natures in the page because wood is a combination of those 2 -- (talk) 09:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) thank U very much -- (talk) 07:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Another thing. I think this will be a great villian. Look at his elements, if he wanted to he could usee Dust, and Ice. Nope, cause he doesn't have the kekkei genkai to combine elements to make those, he only has Wood Release. Each element combination is a different kekkei genkai, there's no kekkei genkai which simply allows for combination of elements, otherwise every character who can use an advanced nature could possibly use them all if they learned all basic elements. Omnibender - Talk - 19:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :We haven't seen Danzo using water or earth. IMO they should be removed from the list. And he could just "pooped out" a tree. So we can not assume that he was able to use wood justus... Geohound (talk) 18:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::He made a tree, which is Wood Release, which requires Earth Release and Water Release. Omnibender - Talk - 18:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: That doesn't prove that he can use water and earth. Geohound (talk) 19:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::It might not prove that he knows any actual Water Release or Earth Release techniques, but it does prove that he can use water natured and earth natured chakra. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Than it should be noted that he "presumably" have water and earth chakra and he can use wood through 1sd dna (like Garaa and Shukaku or Kakuzu and his hearts). Don't take me wrong - I agree with you all. Just like we haven't seen Haku using wind. But still.. Danzo only had DNA on his arm. Not the whole body (like Tenzo) and those trees were pooping out almost randomly. Just like he wasn't able to use it. ::::: I don't know if you get my point. Aw, and btw: does this means that when he was dying with just a wind chakra? When he eventually got rid of his arm, I mean. Geohound (talk) 10:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :We don't need presume because know he used Wood Release, which is made of Earth and Water. He may not know any jutsu, but then again, he doesn't need too.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:10, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Danzo and Hanzo Don't you think they might be related? --Petar93 (talk) 14:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) If you went on the assumption that anyone with similar names are related, half of the characters in the series would all be one huge family. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 03:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Same jutsu named twice Both Body-restraining Seal and Danzō's Juinjutsu lead to the same page.One of them needs tobe removed as they are the same thing. The body restraining properties used on Sasuke has alreadly been mentioned on the article.--Saimaroimaru (talk)15:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Infact, I'll just remove it from the list myself.Saimaroimaru (talk) 15:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Can someone do it for me, I have yet learned how to edit the jutsu section with the new layout.Saimaroimaru (talk) 15:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Danzo with Hashirama's Face on Shoulder Shouldnt we put that there? Hell, i think its needed, id do it, if i knew how to ~___~ --Exhorresco (talk) 23:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Explain Please... "He is the only person with the Wood Release to use an elemental ninjutsu that isn't Earth, Water, or Wood" This doesnt sound right, i hope im not nitpicking or anything...--Exhorresco (talk) 01:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) So far, people with element combining Kekkei Genkai only use three natures, the one the Kekkei Genkai grants and the two that compose it. Danzo has Wood, Earth and Water, but also has Wind Release, which is unrelated to Wood Release. Omnibender - Talk - 01:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I think we should remove this. After all, to our knowledge, we only know of 3 people who use the wood release, I dont think that's a significant number to say that Danzo is the only one who uses another element besides earth, water or wood. Maybe we can change it to something along the lines of he is the first person with an elemental kekkei genkai to use an element not related to his kekkei genkai (I think so, is he?)Nagihiko92 (talk) 04:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I now understand what you ment Omni, but i agree with what the guy above me said, his suggestion simplifies things...--Exhorresco (talk) 04:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Danzo Yamato And The First Ok so Tenzo is related to The First Hokage via DNA ...but now that we know that Danzo has the same DNA in his body doesn't that make him related like Tenzo ? You should put That Danzo is Genetically Related to The First --Petar93 (talk) 11:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I would wait a bit longer. Yamato has the First Hokage as his genetic relative, because he is basically the First's clone. It seems that Danzō simply has a part of the First implanted in him, similar to how he has Sharingan implanted in him. We don't consider Kakashi genetically related to Obito either. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::How exactly is Yamato a clone? If I recall correctly, Orochimaru said he implanted the First's DNA into 60 children, he didn't say he cloned them. Omnibender - Talk - 15:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Hence why I said "basically." Orochimaru infused Yamato with the First's DNA, making Yamato's genetic makeup practically a copy of that of the First. Yamato is all, but a clone of the First. :::Danzō seems to have gone a different route, implanting a part of the First into his body. Likely, this is a less risky, but less perfect way. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Putting someones DNA into them is totally different from them being a clone of them, if Tenzo was Hashiramas clone, they would look alike, hence Big Boss and Solid Snake from MGS series; the latter is a clone of the former, being totally made up of the formers dormant genes. So to me they aren't related since Danzo and Tenzo both has their own unique DNA sequences within them but just had Hashirama's own worked into each of their own by Orochimaru. --Exhorresco (talk) 16:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Like i said still that make stem relatives even if they don't have anything incoming DNA is making you related not other stuff well since the databook doesnt state them as, they arent. --Exhorresco (talk) 19:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) When was the last time the book came out .....HUh not last week --Petar93 (talk) 11:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Can someone just add that Danzo had Orochimaru inject the DNA of the First in the "Background" section? The page is locked. Yatanogarasu 18:38, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Now hold on, there is no proof that Orochimaru did it. However Danzo was looking for Orochimaru's notes which might have included the location of where he stored Hashirama's genes.WolfMaster (talk) 19:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Madara said Oro did plus Danzo was after Kabuto to get info on something. Plain obvious is obvious.Saimaroimaru (talk) 22:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Danzō's Summoning Can someone please add to Danzō's jutsu list that he has the Summoning Technique? I'd do it myself but it is locked for some reason. Steveo920 0:41 January 22, 2010 danzo and kyubi Seeing as Danzo had 11 Sharingan, and Madara says the 2nd fox attack was not his doing, don't you think it's possible that Danzo had the fox attack the village?--Lordxehanort (talk) 22:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :The attack was done by Madara.Wreiad (talk) 02:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Body Flicker jutsu I know we dont usually add basic jutsus to the list, but we see in this chapter that Danzo used Shisui's Body Flicker as Sasuke was surprised that Danzo got away and he didnt notice his movements(http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/480-41/13), considering that Danzo has Shisui's sharingan he could really be using his jutsu. Or any other thoughts? --FlameSkarr (talk) 14:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems like he dodged by anticipating movement with the respective Sharingan, not to mention Sasuke was slower from fatigue. Even if it was Body Flicker, there isn't any reason to assume it was something unique to Shisui. It could have been like how the Raikage used his chakra to avoid Amaterasu. Wreiad (talk) 15:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Repaired or Mistake? When Danzo was first revealed to have a sharingan it was different, looking like it's sclera was damaged making it black. But on this page http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/480/11/ and all the following pages the sclera is back to the normal white coloring. Anyone care to clarify on why it's color was changed?WolfMaster (talk) 19:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) well we know that the mind controlling dojutsu can only be used once a day, but the actual eye can be used still, i think personally, that when he has used it and it has not recharged might i say, it looks like it when he first showed it. now you might say, but when would he have used it before he first showed it, i think that he used it to make the fire daimyo agree to let him become hokage, then, its a long trip to the land of iron, and the mizukage and tsuchikage were shown staying somewhere over night, danzo prob did too, so it was recharged to use it on mifune, then by the time he used it again against sauske we know it was recharged, so thats wut i think, that it looks like that when hes used it, and that he used it on the fire daimyo -- (talk) 00:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze P.S. my name is not being shown as a link cause im not logged in right now because im on a different computer that i normally am using and dont want to log in here Maybe it was just a mistake? Wreiad (talk) 03:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I like Sasuke-Blaze's explanation. But, on a semi-related topic, the Kage Summit and Sasuke and Danzō's fight were on the same day, weren't they? If they were, then Danzō was either lying or mistaken when he said that he could only use the technique once a day.--Enoki911 (talk) 06:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Doryoku What is Doryoku? Is it Shisui's mind controlling technique. Here is the sentence Shisui's Doryoku...looks like he can't decide whether to use it as a genjutsu or throw it away like Izanagi... Chapter 480 page 12--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 03:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Doryoku means endeavour or something. I guess Shisui's genjutsu was something unique to him. Wreiad (talk) 03:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it should be , a word used practically synonymously with dōjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) D: is it safe to say that danzo is now deceased? (talk) 05:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Sign you signature using four tildes. And now it is not safe to say Danzo is deceased. We have no indication of that. Next chapter will reveal and we will now if he is deceased or not. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Chapter 481 confirms that he is dead. Good riddance. --Gamebrain89 (talk) 05:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) surry i forgot them. (talk) 05:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Shouldn't he be dead since the sealing jutsu activates upon death? Wreiad (talk) 17:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ...The hell? Did they just fuck up? Or did Danzo get the sharingans just recently?-- (talk) 18:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I'm not clicking a link that looks that suspicious. Removed it because it looked suspicious.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry if it did, because it was just a picture from the Naruto TCG. I hope this link is more un-suspicious.-- (talk) 12:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.bandaicg.com/naruto/images/cards_s14/m496.jpg :::Just a simple, albeit stupid, mistake. It wouldn't be the first mistake in the TCG. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Layout of Article Should the Abilities section be after the plot line of the manga? The abilities section is after his personality but before the plots. Also, the Reverse Four Seal is listed in the plot but I can not find it listed in the abilities section. Can someone add that? HellBlade (talk) 00:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :The order of sections comes from the Manual of Style. Jacce | Talk 08:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Closing Eye Picture We should get a picture with a closed eye so they can see it...Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 23:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC)! Water and Earth? Seeing as Danzou does not in fact combine Water and Earth to create Mokuton like Hashirama did and Yamato does, but rather simply grows trees out of his shoulder where Hashirama's face is located, is it correct to assume that he can use these two elements? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 20:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *See some sections above. Omnibender - Talk - 21:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Eye On Chapter 480, page 11, Danzō's rights eye is briefly normal.--Enoki911 (talk) 08:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Read the repaired or mistake section and look at my comments --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 13:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :No, I mean that there is no Sharingan at all. Not a red one, not a normal one, just nothing. Your post, from my understanding, referred to the redness it exhibited upon its first appearance.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it's because the pupil, in this instance, is too small to draw a detailed Sharingan so Kishimoto probably filled it in normally. That or it was a mistake. (talk) 00:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :He's drawn Sharingan that size before. I think that either Danzō can retract it, like Ao, or else it disappears after heavy use (such as the Mind-Controlling Dōjutsu), meaning that we'd need to find a new reason for the red eye shown previously.--Enoki911 (talk) 01:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Or, of course, it could be a mistake, like the person two comments above this one said.--Enoki911 (talk) 01:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually his eye does go from normal to Sharingan, as it also makes the sound effect for transforming sharingan from a regular eye. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/480-41/12 Evilpuppy123 (talk) 02:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Help please... I have a few questions... -When Itachi and Madara were killing the Uchiha, is Danzo collecting the sharingan eyes for Orochimaru's experiment? -When Sasuke was fighting Danzo, Danzo used a technique called Izanagi. It made him invincible for 60 seconds then go blind. As Madara has a second pair of eyes and would not go blind, could he be using Izanagi all the time, making him invincible? -When Sasuke was fighting Itachi, Itachi used a skill called Susano`o. It held a sword of sealing. Being considered as good, why didnt Itachi help seal the Kyuubi when Madara summoned it? -Sorry for posting non-related things here, but i'm just to lazy to click here and there. :# We do not know. :# Izanagi doesn't make one eye go blind, it seals it up. So even with the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Madara most likely wouldn't be able to use Izanagi without repercussions. :# Itachi was only five your old and didn't have the Mangekyō Sharingan yet. :# You should be apologising for far more than merely being lazy, like not signing, removing another discussion, and not posting at the bottom of the page. : --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Uchiha Kagami Is it worth mentioning that Danzo exterminated that Uchiha despite (or perhaps because) his old teamate being a Uchiha? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know who killed Kagami, maybe he died at a later, or from an injury after the war. Nothing indicates how Kagami died. Omnibender - Talk - 23:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not mean it in terms of how he died, but of how he ordered the extermination of his teamate's friends, family, and clan in general. Moreover, it is entirely possible that in the process he would have come to know members of the Uchiha through Kagami; heck, Sasuke might even be Kagami's grandson if the guy had kids (not saying he is, but pointing out how he could have had kids). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Still, we don't know how Kagami died. For all we know, he died before it was decided the Uchiha Clan was to be exterminated. Omnibender - Talk - 01:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I do not give a wit how he died. What I care about is how Danzo killed the clan of his partner. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe he didn't care.--Deva 27 (talk) 03:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thank you! That is what I am trying to get at! An example of the pure calousness of his actions! Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Like this action wasn't callous before... Seriously, him having an Uchiha as a team-mate is of no relevance, since we have no idea what his relationship with Kagami was. For all we know, Kagami could have killed his parents, raped his siblings, and eaten kittens on a daily basis. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, we just don't know anything about him. Heck, if he was still alive, he'd probably be important enough to be a major figure in the planned rebellion, if not, Danzo may view the later Uchiha as disrespecting his memory with their actions, or he could've been a big jerk that helped convince Danzo of the later threat of the Uchiha... we really have no idea of their relationship. ZeroSD (talk) 08:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Origion of Root I hesitate to put this on the page right away, and on this talk page since it borders on speculation, on how that flashback with the 2nd Hokage sacrifice and everything being the inspiration for Root. Consider: #Danzo might feel the Hokage died because he hesitated, and was also why he was not made the 3rd. Thus make sure no one else, especially himself, feels fear to ruin missions. #His belief in self-sacrifice he espoused then, and the need to defend it from then on (pride). #That enemy bounty hunters could kill a Hokage underlining the effectiveness of covert ops. #Too lead and command like Sarutobi was given the right/rank to do. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Personality His "Personality" section sounds biased. By reading it, new readers could be influenced to consider him a bad guy instead of drawing their own conclusions about him. "Danzō possessed a fanatical adherence to the ideals of a shinobi, believing they must sacrifice absolutely everything for the village. However, he didn't believe in these values for himself for he was revealed to be afraid of dying, under claims that he must live to change the world to his image. "--> He never said he wanted the world to be in his image, just that he wants the Shinobi world to be under Konoha. Instead, one could say he was afraid of dying before he could complete his goal. "At the end of his fight with Sasuke, he lamented on his former friendship with Sarutobi and then, already dying, used a suicide attack in a final attempt to protect Konoha, trying to die with honor."--> The very same thing could be said about Hiuzen. He was losing and would have died anyway so he used a suicidal technique, but his sounds more noble than Danzo's going by this when its the exact same situation. Instead, one could say it as the manga implied it. "In a last effort to save the ninja world, Danzo tried to kill Madara and Sasuke via a suicidal technique." Sorry if this inconveniences anyone. Thank you for reading Grimmjow2 (talk) 22:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Reasons to flee One of the surprising parts about the Kage Summit (and there is admitingly a long list) was Danzo choosing to flee rather than face Sasuke; which was essentially political suicide (and debatably actual suicide). This goes towards speculation I know, but I think I can give you a simple explanation. # He was afraid of Sasuke. :No dice. He fought later easily and this is the guy that leads the No-Emotions-Period Unit of the ANBU. If he fled he would need a logical reason, one that he could maintain his authority with Root and the village. If he could convince his fellow elders he had a good reason, despite what the other Kages were thinking, he might still keep his position. # He was afraid what the fight would reveal. :My personal theory. Remember, the Kages were convinced he was had a sharingan and was using it on Mifune...but they only had Ao's word on the matter! He could still bluff through the situation and sow confusion later (false or slanted evidence of a Mist scheme, etc.). Moreover, he would be forced to show his multiple eyes, wood jutsu, or at least that immortality jutsu. At the very least it would reveal his top-secret abilies to the other Kages and allow them to guess his intentions towards the Fox. Worst case scenerio they wonder where he got the eyes and start poking around the Uchiha clan massacre details or his connections to Orochimaru. Heck, the fact that he has another arm afterall would make them curious and realize he was not actually just an old man with one eye, one arm, and needed a cane. ::In short, to fight with so many witnesses would risk revealing to the other villages how strong he was and all of his top secret abilities. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 07:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Danzō's credibility was already destroyed. He had already indirectly confessed to manipulating Mifune. The only way he could have saved his position was to get to Konoha before word of his betrayal had come out and try to fix things there. That's the first reason he fled. :::The second reason is as you said. Revealing those secrets of his would give him an extreme disadvantage towards the other Kage and would annihilate any possible trustworthiness he could still save. :::The third reason would be that he simply wanted to avoid a fight. The best tactic to winning a fight is to try and avoid it altogether. No secrets revealed, no damage done. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::First point I will grant you, but if he had chosen to fight and defeat Sasuke he could fixed his credibility (maybe even save a Kage, and say some baloney to get back in favour). ::::He does not seem like a pacifist, http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/455/17/, but more of a guy who is willing to spill enemy blood whenever he can. Tad emotional sounding I know, unless you see it from 'a dead enemy is a good enemy.' Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::He might not be a pacifist, but he certainly is a strategist. Fighting unnecessary battles is a bad strategy, no matter what. Especially when there are leaders from the most important nations of the world surrounding you, all more than eager to learn any secrets you have. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) So you agree the history should be reworded so that it does not make him seem like a coward fleeing for his life? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Saying what could have happened like that is speculative. Saying he fled doesn't mean he was a coward fleeing for his life, it could simply mean he no longer had interest in staying there and made use of the situation to leave, something he wouldn't be able to do if Sasuke didn't break into the summit. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::So you are saying that he was fleeing the Kages and not Sasuke? Hmm...good point actually. Though it was said above that it was already mostly known what he had done. If he had stayed it may not have gotten worse, but running essentially led him to losing the job, for when all four other main countries say 'no' to having someone as a leader for legitimate reasons (equivalent of bringing hallucagins to a meeting with the nuclear powers to give to them) Leaf would have to think long and hard about keeping him). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::The Kage could still discover more if things had not been interupted. Who's to say that if Ao hadn't kept looking at him, we wouldn't have found the other Sharigan in his arm? Or that he would see another chakra color, derived from the Firsts' cells? There were still many things that could have gone wrong. Omnibender - Talk - 23:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm...very well, I will admit that this is all likely. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC)